


Routine Arrangements

by mvtthewmurdvck



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Ex-Boyfriend Can't Let Go, F/M, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvtthewmurdvck/pseuds/mvtthewmurdvck
Summary: Billy can't stay away, and you can't say no.





	Routine Arrangements

You had a suspicion before you even pulled your phone out at who it would be. Your wrist vibrating as your watch and pocket alerted you that your phone was ringing—as if it ever stopped. You were New York’s Fixer, lawyer, investigator… there was so much to your job description you were thankful you worked for yourself.

The name that lit up your screen made your eyes turn to ice, a chill spread over your bones as you walked to the door of the bar before you pressed the green button. “ _Yes_?”

“You’re alone.”

Narrowing your eyes, you traced your finger under the belt on your coat, the chilly wind brushing your hair from your neck. “Not  _technically_ , but is this a business or personal call? Because it isn’t business hours, and we have nothing personal to discuss.”

Billy laughed, and his breath down your ear made you remember things you really wish you couldn’t recall. Like his hands gripping your hips, his fingers teasing your nipples through your shirt as you say on top of him, helping him take a ‘ _conference call_ ’ and the times his hot breath against your neck, pressing your back into his chest as he filled you completely.

You shook your head, throwing away all those thoughts as you traced your tongue over your lips.

“You know I love your fire, Y/N/N.”

Snorting, you shot a look down the busy sidewalk before turning down the next street, cautiously looking over your shoulder. “Yes well, we all know how things get  _treated_  when William Russo loves  _something_.”

Silence—brilliantly,  _perfect_  silence.

It meant you had hit him—marked him with her axe—stole a speckle of confidence from under his ridiculous large wings. You liked the sound of him silent, it meant he wasn’t cocky like he usually was—made him appear less sure of himself. It was a look not seen so often on him, if ever.

There was only a handful of times you could recall Billy silent, and most of them involved you being surprising him by being naked. Or the time you had dropped your robe in front of him, his eyes widening just a fraction as you wore a confident smirk in the middle of his office.

“Y/N, you had a chance to look at my email?”

Smirking, you turned down the next alleyway, gripping your bag a little tighter. “You mean, have I managed to look into your  _mysterious_  client? No, I’ve been busy.”

Billy snorted, and the background silence only meant he wasn’t out. He wasn’t in a bar or walking the streets like you was, but he was somewhere. He liked to play ‘cat and mouse’ games, his cautious footsteps making him the perfect feline at times. But now, with your heart pounding in your chest, you couldn’t be sure if it was thrill or fear running through your blood.

“Busy, or  _busy_?”

Rolling your eyes, you swallowed. You know,” you continued, ignoring Billy’s question entirely, your heels filling the alleyway, “you’ve spoken to me more since we broke up than you did while we were together. Isn’t  _that_  interesting?”

You rested her phone against your ear and shoulder, you listened as the cogs turned in his brain—his quick-thinking put to the test. You pressed the button, waiting for the green light to signal to cross the road down the next street, your home edging it’s way closer.

“I feel you have more  _use_  for me now than you did before, is that what it is?” You added, knowing his temper would be rising—even now, you got a sort of sick thrill from it. It had been your foreplay after all. “I am convinced I’m right anyway, I’m usually right.”

The beeping occurred, and your feet hurried as she crossed the road. You dodged down another alleyway, feeling for the edges of your gun in your handbag.

“Now,  _now_ ,” Billy said darkly, “you know I can’t resist being a knight in shining armour.”

You turned, seeing the familiar black car, and as your lips pursed, you could hear him sarcastically laugh. You glared through the glass, knowing your eyes would be meeting and even from here you knew how dark they were—how they’d be tracing you, peeling back your coat and clothes from your body.

“Keeping tabs on me, Billy? Some might say you care.”

Billy pressed the end call button, and you glanced around you, sliding your jaw as you strode towards his car. It surprised you he hadn’t brought others to hustle you into the vehicle, he had once before, but then, the two of you had been in a fight. You yanked open the door, throwing yourself in before slamming it shut behind you. The warmth of his car was welcomed, but you didn’t want to show it, pulling your bag closer to your lap.

The scent of the leather seats and the wooden aftershave was intoxicating, and you hated how it had such an effect on you even now. The burning sensation appearing in your thighs, forcing you to press them together to relieve some of the friction that was desperately needed.

“Most people would thank me.”

Glaring, you snatched your seatbelt before forcing it over your body. “I’m not most people.”

Tilting his head, Billy slowly traced the tip of his tongue over his lips—his usual  _shit-eating_ expression facing you. “Don’t I know it.”

Letting out a breath through your nose, you swallowed and dropped your phone inside your bag. His eyes were on you, watching, making your pulse quicken in your neck and chest. It was all you could hear in your ears, that and the sound of your thoughts swirling and crashing into your skull. You needed to resist him—you  _needed_  too.

Billy didn’t speak as he turned the key in the ignition, and you didn’t talk in return as he drove off from the street in a hurry, your teeth nibbling at her nail.

“Is that a gun in your bag or are you pleased to see me—“

You focused your eyes on the street lights as they flew past. “Finish that sentence, Russo, I dare you.”

“ _Touchy_  subject… noted.”

Shaking your head, his hand brushed over one of your thighs—just like he had always once done. He had told you it relaxed him when he drove, but then you were together- _together_ , not just friends with  _occasional-benefits-when-it-suited-him_ , and well you. Now, with his fingers gripping your skirt, all you could do was stare at him menacingly, hoping he’d made a move to get off of you before you forcibly removed him.

“Your place or mine?” Billy asked, and your lips rolled together. “Or—“

Snorting, knowing exactly what he would be suggesting, you cleared your throat. “Oh you’re funny,” he winked as you shook your head, “mine, and Billy?” His eyes moved off the road to look at you, all dark and stormy, like your morning coffee or a cocktail you’d live to regret the next morning. “You aren’t welcome.”

His smirk dropped, and his eyes snapped to the road, and you let a small, proud smile fall across your lips as you looked out of the window.

It wouldn’t work, he’d be inside your hallway without much resistance. It was how the two of you always were, neither could say no, finding the other still always in the others orbit.

You, however, weren’t the weak-willed woman he had once known, and you suspected it was another reason Billy kept coming back. He didn’t like things he couldn’t read—couldn’t control.

Billy didn’t like things that got back up when they were kicked down.

* * *

Billy pressed his teeth lightly down just under the lace of Y/N’s bra, pulling the silk shirt off her shoulders, before their lips connected together passionately—angrily. He could feel her rage, it spiralled out of her whenever they were together, and he could hardly blame her, but he couldn’t explain everything either.

There were not enough words he could say to explain how much he wanted her, but her being close to him was dangerous. There wasn’t enough of an explanation as to why he couldn’t let her go because, in truth, he was just being selfish.

Billy pressed his palm against her spine, feeling her curl as she whimpered against him, his other hand pulling her skirt up furiously as he teased her through her knickers. It had been so long since he had her perfume against his skin; it had been so long since someone was as responsive or as wanting as she was.

“You’re already so wet for me, darling.”

Her teeth gritted, her arm snaked around his neck as he pulled her spine to his chest. “Fuck  _you_ , Russo.”

He really  _did_  love her fire. Billy always had. The sister of a brother, a comrade—a man who got caught up in the same shit Billy had. But she got under his skin, her eyes so sharp, her wit so quick, her lust so full of fire.

Billy told himself a lie every time he woke beside her, if he had known who Y/N was the night he went home with her from the bar, he wouldn’t have gone back with her at all. But even he knew it was a lie, the fuck-me-eyes she had been sending him had signed, sealed and delivered that promise the moment he stepped in.

“I plan on fucking you,” he whispered darkly, biting on her earlobe as she whimpered, “slow, fast; hard, soft. You won’t be able to walk tomorrow, I hope you’ve got nowhere to be.”

Y/N sniggered, turning in his arms as her eyes drank him in, and there was not a more magnificent sight. Her pupils dilated, her lips swollen and her skin peppered pink from the heat of their bodies together.

“Promises. Promises. I’ve heard,” Y/N’s finger-twisting his tie around her palm, “them  _all_  before.”

He surveyed her, staring at her small neck—how easy it would be to silence her himself. There’d be no threat to him, no weakness left for anyone to expose. Billy would have nothing left that could threaten to take what he had built.

“What’s that,  _Lieutenant_? You’ve gone silent.”

The corners of his lips twitched, and he shook his head as he rolled his lips. “Say that again,” he snarled, pulling her by the hips flush against him, capturing her lips bruisingly as she moaned at his touch.

Billy grazed his fingers against her sides, and he hoped she’d let him mark her, bruise her sides. Even as her hands moved, busily unbuttoning his shirt, Billy slid his thigh between her legs, hearing her gasp at the contact as he bit down on her lip. Y/N wasn’t getting the upper hand, it was his. He was in control.

His palm spread up her neck, grasping at her hair as she moaned sweetly at the sensation of his fingers against her skin and the friction of his leg between her thighs. Billy wanted her to come undone, to watch her eyelashes flutter as she hit her high, the many of what he knew would occur tonight. He wanted his name rolling from her tongue, painting the walls, just like it always had done—like it had done on so many occasions that were all much simpler than now.

His hand ran up her cheek, fingers gripping more of her curls as their kiss depended, and he felt her heart beating against his chest. The touch of her skin against his hand, the way her nails crawled up his neck as his hand slid down to her ass, lifting her from the ground with ease. 

“Beautiful,” he said darkly as their lips broke, her fingers hovering over his chin. “You’re so  _fucking_  beautiful, darling.” 

He felt her stare, gutting into him with her soft eyes—the same eyes that had stared at him as the world around them burned. The same eyes that stood in his office, asking him if  _Frank_  was dead.

Billy had known it the moment he had first woken up beside her that they were opposites, and yet, the more he found himself enthralled with her, he found them so similar. She was fire, but he was the petroleum—he lit her up, and they burned brighter together. She was dangerous, but he was all danger.

His lips traced her chin, just like they had done at the airport when he had got back; just like they had done when they first met, Billy cattier her to her bedroom, kicking open the door as she flinched in his arms. He didn’t pull away, choosing to hold her close to him as their mouths ghosted over one another’s as he pressed her spine against the mirror of her wardrobe.

Her eyes on him, darker than ever and full of lust that swan in the innocent shade he always usually knew. But behind her, in the mirror were eyes darker than hell, with a face full of beauty, that had earned him a name he’d sooner forget.

Y/N’s hand palmed his trousers, making his eyes want to close from the array of sensations that shot through him but instead pulled his eyes back to her.

She was still here, touching him, wanting him, alive and breathing.

“You’re mine,” Billy whispered, hearing her groan against his mouth.

Not having a clue at how true that declaration was, and how far Billy would go to keep that the truth.

* * *

When your eyes next opened, the blinking clock beside your head burned your eyes. It caused a soft red glow around it, and you were surprised that the two of you had even fallen asleep tangled together. You knew who it was laying beside you, but it still surprised you that Billy had stayed.

No matter what he said, no matter what version of truth he spun you, Billy wasn’t someone who stayed. He always found reasons to go, whether that be back to war or in the morning. It didn’t matter which, it had been the end to your ‘relationship’ to many times to be upset about. 

Billy was who Billy was, and even you weren’t foolish enough to think you could change that. Yet when the two of you had tried to make it work, you knew deep down that you were close friends who happened to like the other naked. 

You were older now. Your need for something more had become more apparent as you got your morning coffee and didn’t scoff at couples in front of you. The need to be real, to be more than just yourself, it stared you in the face each morning you brushed your teeth. 

“You can’t stay here.”

Billy stirred beside you, but you knew he was awake. Ever the dramatic, he wouldn’t admit he had been. He wouldn’t want to appear as someone who voluntarily lay beside a sleeping woman when he could have left. 

“ _Excuse_  me?”

Turning your head, you stared as coldly as you could muster, hoping he could see your eyes. “You  _can’t_  sleep here.”

“Oh, is that how it is? I make your knees shake and then I’m out the door, darling?”

Your lips curled into a smirk, moving closer you pressed your mouth to his before pulling away slowly, teasingly. “I’m  _grateful_  for your service tonight, Lieutenant, but you’re  _not_  staying in my room. Staying implies that we are… more than whatever this is, and I won’t allow that to unfold again.”

Billy lifted up, and even in the darkness of your room, you knew his eyebrows were up near his hairline, jaw gritted. “So I go?”

You nodded. “I bet it’s odd for you.” You heard his legs shuffling against the sheets, the air beside you becoming cold as he vacated the bed. “Being the one to get your things and go, you strike me as someone who orders an  _Uber_  for a girl once you’ve had  _your_  fill.”

Billy snorted, a light emitting from his phone as you shield your eyes. “You don’t know  _everything_  about me, Y/N.”

“I know enough, Billy. I know enough not to let myself become disappointed again.”

He paused, and you tugged the sheet up over your chest, trying to level your breathing as the air in the room became tense. 

“Whatever you want to believe, Y/N, but I did care about you, I loved you. I love you.” 

You let out a deep breath, swallowing back whatever spite had wanted to fall out over your lips. “This doesn’t feel like love, it feels like  _pain_  and heartache.” You let a beat pass, flicking the bedside light on beside you as the room was painted in a yellow glow. “We can’t do this again.” 

Billy smirked, forcing his other leg through his trousers as you watched him. 

“I mean it, Billy.”

He fastened them, brushing his hair back over his head as he strode over to you, eyes never leaving you as they burned your skin. His fingers pulled at your chin, raising your face to his as he pressed his lips to yours, and you found yourself still as he did. 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Y/N,” Billy said in a low voice, pulling his lips from yours and then his fingers. “We are  _never_  over.”  **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived piece originally posted on the tumblr, [mvtthewmurdvck](https://mvtthewmurdvck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
